Kristy, the BSC and Thomas Enterprises
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: 26year old Kristy is the Chairman of a succesful corporation. She is friends with the other BSC members and planning a reunion that coincides with the opening of Thomas Advertising. She also is parenting Karen, who on Watson's orders is interning at TE.
1. Chapter 1

"Mary Anne called, Kristy. She said it was personal, not business" Karen said, handing her step-sister a pink sheet of paper.

"Thank you, Karen." Kristy said, making sure to keep her voice professional.

It still gave Kristy a jolt to see her hyper perky little sister in business attire. Kristy had started her own business right out of college. Watson had helped her with the initial financing, but Kristy did not feel badly about that, because she had turned his investment into a four time profit.

Kristy would not have taken the loan had she not known that she could turn the profit she had. After all, Kristy had been running a business since the age of 12. The Baby-Sitter's club was a veritable franchise now, and the source of a steady income for Kristy, Stacey, Mary-Anne, Claudia, Dawn, Abby, Mallory and Jessie.

"Diversity is good." Kristy thought to herself. She was not satisfied with the two businesses she had, the BSC and the Thomas Enterprises. "Well, the BSC does not count as Claudia and Mary Anne do the day to day running."

Claudia wanted to paint full-time, and this had led to a confrontation with the Kishis, as they had not seen this as an acceptable career. Kristy had leapt in, giving her title as President to Claudia, which would bring Claudia a guaranteed salary, while still allowing her time to paint.

The problem had come with, who would assist Claudia, Claudia was capable but not skilled enough to run the franchise by herself. At this point, Mary Anne, who was in a serious relationship with Logan volunteered. Logan's career was skyrocketing and therefore, they had decided that she would not pursue a full-time career.

"This works out well for me too, Kristy." Mary Anne had said, "Claudia is in charge, so I can take off when Logan needs me, but I am still doing something worthwhile."

Kristy remained Chairman of the Board, and Chief Consultant. Under Claudia's direction the BSC was artistic as it ever could be. Kristy sat up. "That's it."

"I have still got it." Kristy thought.

She pulled up Thomas Enterprises financial records. "Well, we would start with a one room building. Thomas Enterprises is not public, yet, so I can do this." She muttered to herself.

"Karen." Kristy called."

"Yeah-, I mean, yes." Karen corrected her casual reply, and walked in, as a good intern was expected to do.

"Please see if Claudia is available, and then transfer the call in. Please ask Jayden to hold my 2 o'clock until I am off this call."

"Sure." Karen was curious, but in her three weeks working for Kristy in an official capacity, she had learned better than to ask.

"Claud, it is me." Kristy leaned into the phone. "I have a fantastic idea. Remember, I told you I wanted to add companies. What about an ad agency? You would be artistic director."

"Kristy. I am not a charity case. My paintings are selling well. The BSC is turning a profit." Claudia replied, testily, after a few minutes.

Kristy raised an eyebrow. "Another fight with the parents?"

"Yes. Why do they come over if they are simply going to yell at me. They can go to Ms. Biotechnology if they want to go to an intellectual daughter's house." Claudia said. "I make enough money to rent an upscale condo and own a car and they still think I am doing nothing worthwhile. Forget that! I am 26 years old. They can't tell me what to do!"

"Speaking of people actually indecisive and more than slightly irresponsible, Karen passed her three weeks today."

"Kristy!" Claudia was shocked that Kristy would speak about her step-sister like this.

"What? It is true."

"How you survived, in fact flourished, in a business environment without a sense of tact…." Claudia murmured.

"I know how to give people what they need." Kristy said, slightly haughtily.

"Speaking of Karen, fill me in on the whole story."

"Watson was worried. You know Karen got into the rich kid mode slightly in high school-"

"-slightly." Claudia, who remembered Karen's demands for new cars, a lavish prom, and refusal to take a minimum wage job to pay for these luxuries. Maybe Kristy had learned some tact.

"You remember. Well, Watson saw signs of the same things continuing in college. Plus, Kar, really does not know where she wants to go in life. She is finishing two years and doesn't have a set major. Watson thought if she interned with me for the summer she might learn something. It seems to have worked. Watson said that she had to live with me, earn her way, and he gave me her allowance. If she slacked off at work, I had his permission to dock her allowance. Well, I haven't had to dock her allowance. I honestly think, however, it was more the fact that her dad felt the need to do this made her work hard. I think if she continues this way, I might want to hire her out of school."

Claudia whistled. Whatever she said earlier, Kristy was not one to give in to nepotism. If you weren't qualified, she might give you money, but she wouldn't give you a position in the company. For Kristy, her businesses were her baby and pride. She was rather like Stacey in that regard.

Stacey had been Kristy's Vice Chairman, using her math skills (Stacey had graduated summa cum laude with a b.b.a and a degree in fashion design) and dress skills. One of Stacey's roles had been picking out the suits Kristy had to wear to big conferences and meetings. After two years, Stacey had earned enough to start a side line Anastasia's. Anastasia's really picked up, so last year Stacey quit Thomas Enterprises, with Kristy's blessing and money, to work on Anastasia's full-time.

Claudia thought it big of Kristy not to think of Anastasia's as in any way hers though she had invested a good deal of money in the company.

"CLAUD." The same Kristy said, impatiently. "Will you do it?"

Claudia sighed, working for Kristy meant putting up with bossiness and perfectionism. "I'll do it. But you'd better be paying well."

"$100,000 for half time." Kristy calculated

"Wow!" Claudia said.

"Half time is like 8-4." Kristy warned.

"Still." Claudia thought of how many easels she could buy for that much money.

"And a five year contract."

"Deal." Claudia envisioned a new gallery of Kishi works.

Kristy sighed. Claudia could be so flighty.

"I hear Anastasia's is falling on some hard times."

"Only you would call a 1 profit hard times."

"They turned out a $200,000 profit last year." Kristy said, seriously. "Maybe Stacey will be our first client.

Kristy saw Karen peeping in her door window. She sighed. She hated peeping, the door was closed for a reason. "I gotta go. My 2 o'clock must be here. Talk to Jayden, he'll schedule you in to discuss preliminary plans."

Some people might have started the Thomas Advertising Agency in a room of the Thomas Enterprises HQ, but not Kristy.

Kristy pressed the blue button on her phone, once her headache of a two o'clock appointment left. "Karen, would you come in the office please."

Two minutes later, the door opened and a slightly fearful Karen walked in. "Sit down." Kristy said.

Karen took a seat, not a good sign, this meant Kristy wanted to have a discussion. At home, have a seat meant let's do something. At work, it usually meant, she wanted to lecture you.

"Well, this your three week evaluation. Watson, your mother, and Seth, as well as my mother have asked for a written copy of this. Jayden will type it up once I tell you. Your improvement is remarkable. You are maturing fast, you are learning business etiquette, with more training you could mature to a great assistant. With hard work, and more time we can turn you into an executive. You have always had a great imagination. You just need to work on the execution of your plans. Ideas to execution."

Karen 's head rose with pride. Compliments from Kristy meant something. "You still need to learn how to deal with superiors." Kristy said. "Jayden isn't someone who gets annoyed by much else, but I know that he is getting slightly annoyed by you. Peeping into your bosses' office? Knock, next time."

Karen started to retreat into herself. "The other interns love you, and not just for the lunch you bought them." Kristy smiled. "Karen, you are here for a good summer." Kristy decided to test Karen's confidentiality skills. "We are branching out into advertisement."

"Ooh.." Karen said, excitedly.

"Good. Now, when you are done." Kristy checked her watch, "in ten minutes, you can take the car. I will probably be rather late tonight. If you invite anyone over, make sure they are gone by 9 PM. I am going to be way to tired and crabby to deal with anything."

"The place will be spotless. Can I have my allowance?"

Kristy sighed. She could tell Karen had one of her wacky schemes planned for tonight. Ah well, it was Karen's money. Kristy wouldn't give her any extra.

"Yeah, right." Kristy told herself. Her stepsister could usually get a little out of her.

She concentrated on getting a mortgage on her house to help pay for Thomas Adverts and convincing some key board of trustees members that this was a good idea. That was hard, because some of the board members thought she was flighty.

"Ms. Thomas." Jayden asked, at 6. "Shall I order you some dinner?"

"Yes, thanks." Kristy said, absentmindedly, while concentrating on the paperwork, and corporate records forms.

Jayden stood there.

"Oh… right, a chicken salad sandwich on white bread with a chocolate blast milkshake."

Jayden smiled, he knew his boss would be busy and preoccupied. Though he could leave right after ordering the food, he always waited until he delivered it to her. "Thanks, Jayden." She said.

"You are welcome, Ms. Thomas. Is there anything else?"

She smiled at him. "Yes. Have a great weekend, Jayden. And call me Kristy."

"Thanks, you too." Jayden eased the door closed behind him.

It was ten o'clock before Kristy finally left for home, completely exhausted. She drove up Oakbridge Ct, dreaming of her couch and a cool glass of soda. She groaned when she heard the booming music as she neared her house. "I told her…"

She corrected her earlier statement, she would have NO problem not giving Karen extra money. "Karen Brewer." Kristy said, her teeth clenched walking in the door.

Kristy grabbed Karen's upper arm and escorted the girl who was wearing a pink tank-top covered by a net poncho and a, thankfully, long pink skirt.

"Is it nine already?" Karen asked, nervously, seeing the set of Kristy's face.

"Ten thirty." Kristy said, her tone no-nonsense. "You don't have a curfew. It is Friday night, I understand. But I asked for one simply thing-NOT AT MY HOUSE. I need to sleep, not clean up. I have a 7 o'clock call with Stacey tomorrow. It had to be 7, because Stace is going to Paris at 7:30 and was at the doctors in the evening today. I have to call Mary Anne back-"

"Dawn called, along with Dan." Karen was, strangely, relieved. She knew her stepsister well enough to know that if Kristy was going to have thrown her out of the house, called her dad, etc. she would have done so. Karen could take a lecture.

"See." Kristy said.

She sighed. "Keep your friends quiet, and they can stay."

Karen smiled. "You are the best." She hugged Kristy tightly.

Kristy shook her head, as she walked up the stairs. She really was too lenient with Karen.

But she meant it. If she was woken up once, Karen would get it.

But Karen knew not to push the limits. Kristy slept like a baby until the alarm woke her up in time to wake up a bit before her call with Stacey. "Hey Stace! What's new in the fashion world?... Well, advert with the Thomas Advertising Firm and we'll have your numbers back up fast….Claud, who else?...well leave NYC and come back fast!...well, legally…give us one month to get all the paperwork, etc….Great idea Stace!" Kristy yelled loudly enough that Karen groaned. "I'll get right on it!"

"Isn't a new company enough to plan for?" Stacey, who was already dressed in a trendy black suit, with a pink sash tied around her neck, in preparation for her flight to Paris said.

"Never!" Kristy said, good naturedly. "So, how does, $200,000, 25 discount… $150,000 per anum for a full ad campaign per annum, sound?"

Stacey raised an eyebrow. The best firms charged that much. Trust Kristy Thomas to immediately lump her firm in that category. Stacey, of all people, trusted Kristy. She had seen first hand what Kristy's drive led to. Plus, $150,000 was the minimum that Kristy's firm was worth. "Deal."

"How is Braddddley." Kristy dragged out the name of Stacey's latest beau.

"Good. He is coming to Paris with me."  
"Oooh, Stace! Stacey and Brad in the city of looove."

Stacey rolled her eyes, had Kristy grown beyond the age of 12, "Kristy.." She clipped.

"I thought it was Niagra Falls." She quipped back.

Kristy laughed.

"No. I think Brad is the one. There is chemistry and commitment."

"Good. Mary-Anne will get off of one of cases."

Kristy and Stacey smiled, and quoted one of Mary Anne's lectures "Just commit! It ain't that hard, and the rewards…..wow."

Kristy and Stacey laughed hard. "Remember, I need good advance notice of the wedding." Kristy said.

"Well, you will need to advertise it!"

"Any publicity, huh?"

"Yup."

A doorbell distracted Stacey. "That's Brad! Fax me the sketches of the new building and plans, will ya?"  
"Have a safe trip. Have fun, but not too much!"

"Have fun parenting Karen!" Stacey got the last shot.

Kristy looked at the clock, 8 am, too early to call Mary Anne. On Saturday mornings, in the summer, MA and Logan slept in.

Kristy started breakfast, scrambled eggs and toast, because that would last the longest. Karen could really sleep in.

Kristy ate a solitary breakfast, while looking over some plans an architect had faxed over. Given her budget, they had decided that initially the Thomas advert company would be connected to the existing building. It would basically be an additional conference room. When the advert company took off, then a whole new place would be built.

On Kristy's insistence, the new addition would have its own entrance and it was on making those two things lavish that she would spend the money. The initial plans had a fountain, the latest sound technology in the conference room… Kristy also was paying for speed, she was not known for her patience.

"Claud." Kristy called.

"Hmpf." Claudia said, sleepily. "You don't call Mary Anne before nine! Why do you call me?"

"Because you are embarking on a Thomas project. I am faxing you the sketches Brewstone architects have sent me. See what you think. You are the artistic coordinator. Also, I am going to put an ad in the paper. You and I need to coordinate interviews."

"If you don't have the time to interview…"

"I'll make the time." Kristy said. "By the way, Stace agreed to be our first client, so you need to get working on that. She said she would have Alena, her assistant, bring over the stuff we need. Keep this under wraps, because legally we can't start doing stuff until our corporate records get approved. For now, if anyone asks, you are helping a friend. But I wanted something ready for our grand opening."

That didn't make too much sense to Claud, wouldn't people know when they saw the ad campaign that this had to have been done in advance.

"Stace also had a great idea. Why don't we have a reunion of the BSC at the same time that we have the grand opening party."

"Kristy, you can't plan a reunion, run a company, and open one." Claudia groaned.

"Don't forget, planning the Thomas-Brewer reunion."

Claudia just groaned. "No, seriously." Kristy dropped the act. "I have learnt my lesson. Delegating! Important."

"Good." Claudia said. "MA can plan the reunion, okay?"

"Aw, Claud."

Claudia remained firm. "Stacey didn't know about the family reunion. MA has a lighter load, and she likes this organization stuff. She will better be able to keep the records of who comes in when and who can stay with whom."

"Fine." Kristy relented. "How is Mallory, by the way, I haven't spoken to her since I went to her book-signing?"

"Doing good. I spoke to her a few weeks ago. She is enjoying Thailand. The bank is fun, she says that it is spurring her creative processes as well."

"Jessie?

"Awesome. I didn't speak to her directly, but Dawn did. Dawn says Jessie is happy. Dawn also said Jessie said she'd give everyone a call this weekend, but she has been busy with the ballet company and taking some side classes."

"What does she need side classes for?"

"To broaden her mind." Claudia imitated Jessie's breathy tones.

"How is Dawn?"

"Awesome, as usual. The recycle center is going well, the book is going well, her job at the University, not so well. But she says it is an income and the other two things are awesome."

"Jeff?"

Claudia sighed. "She didn't talk much about him. I don't think he is doing well."

"He needs to be in a psychiatric hospital."

"We all know that. I think Dawn knows that too, but she just feels guilty. I think she blames himself for him having to see Carol and her dad killed."

"That is insane!" Kristy exploded. She remembered the phone call all to well. _"Kristy." Dawn spat out. "Kristy come…please…Dad…Carol….Jeff."_

"_Dawn, what?"_

"_Dad and Carol are dead!" _

_Kristy had just sat there as Dawn cried into the phone for a minute. "Dawn, I will be on the first flight out."_

"_Can you tell Stace and the others? I don't have the courage."_

"_Of course. Don't worry 'bout a thing."_

"_Jayden." Kristy had called_

It was as if the memory of that phone call caused the phone to ring. "Claud, I have call waiting. It is Dawn."

"It is 6 am her time!"

"Which is why I'll say Bye. Don't worry, I will call you."

"I can't deal with this." Dawn said, in tears. "He had another episode. He stole my car."

"Honey," Kristy said, trying to comfort Dawn. "You have done the best you can…"

"He drove Prem away." Prem was Dawn's boyfriend since high school. "Prem said he couldn't take it anymore… the phone calls in the middle of our dates asking us to get Jeff…"

Kristy listened to Dawn vent for awhile. "Honey, do you need someone to visit."

"No." Dawn said, her voice initially feeble, then it grew stronger. "No. Kristy, you have a business. I just needed to talk. Jeff is going to his psychiatrist later today. I have legal custody, which gives me some options. I just needed to talk, thanks for listening."

"Anytime." Kristy said, not really believing Dawn.

"Another good reason for a reunion." Kristy murmured. "Dawn."

Kristy called Claudia after talking to Dawn and reassured her.

"I need a phone break." Kristy said, aloud, and went into her garden. Watson and Nanny's hobby had grown on her and she took pride in her garden.

Mary Anne joked that the garden showed Kristy's life. When the garden was wilted, that meant Kristy had another project. When it was vibrant, that meant Kristy was content with the old projects….or tapped out.

Karen came out when Kristy had finished her cup of tea in the garden. "Hm?"

"I just finished talking to Elizabeth. She would like to speak with you."

Kristy rolled her eyes, but she obediently talked with every member of her family at the family home, which meant 16 year-old Emily Michelle, who was going through a teenage phase, 18 year-old Andrew, who was a little nervous about going off to college though he would never admit it, Charlie, who was basically engaged to his girlfriend Sammy, though he would never admit that, Sam, who was visiting Charlie for the weekend, and of course, her mother and Watson.

"I am phone-d out." Kristy complained, once that long call was done. "Are you done eating, and ready to go out."

"Yes." Karen said, eagerly.

"Do you want to hit the waterpark?"  
"Awesome!" Karen said.

Kristy and Karen ran upstairs, than in opposite directions. The distance between Kristy and Karen's rooms, Kristy's was on the far left and Karen on the far right, worked well because of how messy Karen was.

Kristy went downstairs, expecting to have to wait ten minutes for Karen, but was pleasantly surprised to find Karen impatiently waiting. "She must really have wanted to go out." Kristy thought.

Karen made to grab her allowance. "My treat." Kristy said. "You still might want some of that if you want souvenirs, etc, but otherwise we are golden."

Karen and Kristy clambered into Kristy's new Volvo. "It is fuel efficient, and an American car-it is owned by Ford, so that counts." She would tell you if you asked why she bought this particular car.

Kristy used the thirty-minute car ride as bonding time for her and Karen. She wanted to ensure that amongst all the maturity and business lessons, Kristy and Karen were still stepsisters.

Once they got there, they raced into the water, laughing. Kristy made herself ignore the two-piece that Karen was wearing, Stacey wore, designed, skimpier stuff, after all.

Two hours later Kristy remembered the calls she had to return. She left Karen playing in the water. "Hey Dan, what is up…" Kristy talked to her friend. Kristy knew Dan had a crush on her, but for the most part, she ignored it. She did not have time for this.

Dan was a nice guy and everything, but there was too much going on in Kristy's life for a relationship.

Kristy weaseled her way out of the call in ten minutes, and then called Mary Anne, after checking that Karen was busy—she was riding the slide. "Hey MA!"

"Kristy!" Mary Anne said, she moved the phone from her right shoulder to her left shoulder.

"How is Mark? Eric? Logan?"

Mary Anne laughed. "They are all doing well Logan has invited some players from his team over for dinner, so I am busy in the kitchen."  
"I can call back."

"No. If I can't take a half an hour break to talk to you, then Logan will have a problem."

Kristy laughed at hearing the veiled threat in her friend's voice. Mary Anne made threats she followed through on. Counterintuitively, in Kristy's opinion, being a virtual house wife hade made Mary Anne more assertive. Still, when she threatened you…

"Listen, I am starting Thomas Advertising, I thought I'd plan a BSC reunion around it…I was wondering if you would plan the reunion."

"AKA Claudia made you delegate something."

"Yup." Kristy said, ruefully.

"Good for her. You work to hard, what was Watson thinking adding to your workload?"

"He was thinking of Karen, and realized that I wouldn't mind being inconvenienced slightly."

"'sides, I am enjoying spending time with Karen."

Mary Anne smiled. "I am glad." She said, sincerely. "You were really close. How is Charlie? Sam?"

"Charlie is doing well. He loves his job. He is coaching a soccer team at the High School, which pays okay, but he is also sportscasting. He is loving that, and doing well at it. He is living at home, which adds to his responsibilities, especially as Sam moved out."

"You didn't tell me that."

"It was a good move. He needed to get responsible. I think he realized he needed to spread his wings. He still lives in Stoneybrook, so mom and Watson can check up on him. He had a nasty break up with Chandra three months ago."

"Oops. I think I heard rumors about that." Mary Anne said, delicately. She had actually heard all about that- Sam getting arrested, and Watson needing to call in some favors.

"Yeah, so that is another reason he can't go too far. He is on probation for another six months from the court, and Watson and Mom have him on restricted privileges for another four months after that. But, the break up with Chandra he realized that he needed to get his life in order. I think he is."

"Charlie probably checks up on him, more than your mom and Watson." Mary Anne said, with a laugh. Charlie had always been very protective and parental towards all the Thomas-Brewer kids.

"Also true." Kristy said. "So tell me about your life."

"Well, nothing that exciting." Mary Anne said. "Logan is a dear. We had a slight rough patch, he was getting too engrossed in his sports schedule and teammates. It came to head over a dinner, imagine that. I had cooked a lasagna, and in front of the kids, he said—too many carbs, coach wants us to cut down. Well, I blew up. A) I had spent time cooking, B) that undermined my authority with the kids. He agreed that next time, he would tell me in advance, or at least pretend to eat in front of the kids… since then, things have been especially golden. He hasn't sprung any of his teammates on me."

"Good for you! Hear from Dawn?"

Kristy and Mary Anne spent the next fifteen minutes, before Mary Anne had to go to finish making dinner. Personally, Kristy thought she would hurt someone before she cooked the elaborate meal Mary Anne was planning.

Kristy raced back to the water, splashing Karen. "Splash war!"

Karen giggled, and held her hands up to defend herself from the wave of war that Kristy splashed at her. She then retaliated with her own splash.

Kristy's athleticism built up her stamina for this contest, whereas Karen's sheer energy allowed her to match Kristy. It came to the point where, thirty minutes later, the two were still going at it.

"Slide?" Kristy asked

"Sounds good." Karen said, panting.

The two lay on their backs to catch their breaths and relaxed.

Kristy breaststroked to the ladder that took them to the slide. At 2 Kristy said, "Lunch?"

"Sounds awesome."

Kristy bought chicken burgers and fries, and Karen carried sodas to their towels. "Tell me 'bout the guy you were dancing with?"

"Kevin?" Karen said, as she chomped on a fry. 'Well, he actually interns at TE as well, he is in the financial department. He is cool."

"What about David." Kristy mentioned Karen's boyfriend at school.

"He and I are on the rocks. I think he brings out that part of me that I need to get away from-the spoiled indecisive coaster. Kevin is a part of ambitious Karen."

Kristy was glad Karen was being frank with her. "I like ambitious Karen. She is someone I can be proud of."

"Yeah, I like her too." Karen said.

"Enough introspection." Kristy said. "More water, or something else."

"Race you." Karen headed to the wave pool.

Another idea hit Kristy like a flash. She knew she needed to wait until Monday, to really get going on it. But that just made her itchy.

Karen noticed, so an hour later she suggested. "Shall we head home?"

"Sounds great." Kristy said, gratefully.

Kristy showered very quickly, and took out her laptop while in her bathrobe. She started typing a letter.

Then, she typed up a form and a schedule.

"Kristy! I am making nachos, would you like some?"

"Sure, thanks." Kristy called back. "I'll be down in two minutes."  
Kristy sent the e-mail to Jayden and then went downstairs. "So, what is this new idea rolling around in that head of yours?"  
Karen gave her stepsister a piercing look. "I was thinking," Kristy said, slowly. "Few interns get to see a business go from thought to completion. I think it would be a valuable experience for college kids."

Karen thought of some of her ambitious friends. "I am sure they would."

"But, I want serious applicants, so Jayden would have to recommend them and they have to be willing to put in 10-12 hours a day if asked, five days a week but willing to come in other times.

Karen raised an eyebrow. "Well, my friend Sarna will definitely love to."

"Tell her to send me her resume, application, and a short paragraph of interest and mal it to me and cc Jayden."

"Tell all your friends, and I'll have Jayden e-mail career counselors in the area."

Kristy was connected with most of the local schools through career fairs etc, so she was quickly able to able to locate all of their e-mail addresses and send out her notice, and application.

Karen went to call her friends at Stoneybrook U, as well as Stamford Technology Institute.

An hour later, "Karen, dinner!"

For the rest of the evening, Kristy and Karen watched movies, Disney to sports to action and relaxed.

They were interrupted by a call from Dawn stating, happily, that Prem had apologized and Claud stating that Stacey had arrived safely. But Kristy did no work and relaxed. Maybe Karen being here is good for me too, Kristy thought.

The one thing about living alone was that there was no one to force her to relax. There was no responsibility to eat, accept for the monthly family dinner.

Being Karen's role model made Kristy more responsible. She wanted to show her that one could be great businesswoman and live life.

Kristy had always found that success and hard work made her happy. She was driven, but she knew that that drive sometimes led to her cut corners in life. She thought of one incident in particular…. She shook her head. There was no time for that. With the help of her family, and friends, she had pulled through. The BSC and her family had always been there for her, and now it was their turn to be there for Dawn.

Kristy was sorry that Dawn was so far away. It made it hard for her to be there for Dawn as she would like to be. Kristy shook her head. "What is with the introspection, Thomas?" She thought.

Ten minutes later, Kristy was jolted to reality by giggling. "You fell asleep." Karen said, wiping nacho sauce from Kristy's forehead.

"Laugh." Kristy grumbled, but then she laughed herself.

"Hey, what do you think about driving to the house tomorrow? I'll call Charlie and Sam and have them come as well. We can have a Thomas-Brewer day."

"Make sure Andrew and Emily Michelle are free." Karen pointed out, reminding Kristy that her siblings were older and no longer dependable to be free. "I know David Michael is, Elizabeth grounded him."

Kristy groaned. David Michael was an engineering student. He was interning with Livelong, biotech corporation. But David Michael could get himself in trouble, he took after Sam in that respect. "What did he do."

"Oh, nothing major, he arrived after curfew three days. But Elizabeth probably decided she wanted to nip the problem in the bud."

Kristy smirked, the Thomas-Brewer kids were causing her mother to get gray hairs fast.

Kristy dialed Charlie, Sam, Andrew, and made sure they were all coming.

"Charlie, you can bring Sammy." Kristy said, when the long silence after Kristy mentioned her plan told her that Charlie had intended to hang with his girlfriend tomorrow.

"You sure?"

"Just make sure you cook something and bring it, otherwise Mom'll be fretting about not having enough food to feed us all."

"Will do."

"Also, I need to leave by 8, I have an early day at the office."

"I am working a double shift at the hospital so, ditto." Charlie was almost done with his residency.

"Good." Kristy said. She didn't want the old- she never spent anytime at home- lecture.

"Karen, we need to leave by 11 tomorrow, and I am going to be up at 9 cooking." Kristy called to her sister who was settling in the sofa with the remote as she climbed the stairs to go to bed.

"Fine." Karen said.

The day went well. Elizabeth and Watson were thrilled to see all their kids together again.

But it was only as Kristy helped clean up that she realized that subconsciously she had had an ulterior motive- seeing everyone before she got busy so she didn't have to drive home as the business took off.

"Well, you didn't really do it on purpose." Kristy thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristy looked at her watch. She wanted to draft some memos and e-mails before the evening. "Mom, I need to get going."

Then it occurred to Kristy she had not announced the TA to her family.

"Thomas-Brewers and honored guests." Kristy said, grandly, tapping a fork on a drinking glass. "I have an announcement."

Karen giggled, guessing what was coming.

"Kristy Amanda Thomas's wandering eye is taking over. I am starting a new business, Thomas Advertising."

Watson and Elizabeth exchanged a long look. "Plans?"

"I have the money, I have contacted investors and will be doing a good amount of investing myself. I have a couple customers lined up. Anastasias, TE, Giggles n'shift, I am working on Krystals' Jewelers."

Watson relaxed. "I will be an investor."

"No fair. Why will you invest in Kristy's company but not in my bicycling business." Andrew whined.

"Because Kristy has a plan and a record. I got my investment back on TE within two years and am currently making a profit so I am now just reinvesting the money I made off of her."

"Besides, your bicycling business is…. I will invest up to 100 in it. If you get your grades up, 200." Elizabeth added.

An idea struck Kristy. "Watson, can I have a word?"

Watson walked off with Kristy. "You are going to retire soon and I am going to need some help if I keep diversifying. I want to build up TA and TE is Kristabilized. Would you be willing to take the position of Managing Director of the Thomas Umbrella and spend time at the company I am not at."

"Kristy, if you need it I will take it. But see how things run without me. I like my position of the Board of Directors but I do not know if I can take a day-to-day position."

Kristy smiled at Watson. "Try to do it on your own." Watson advised. "One less executive's salary to pay. If you can't, once TA takes off, you will find excellent people."

"Thanks, Watson." Kristy smiled at Watson, the term father was applied to him wholeheartedly. She never would do what she did earlier, lie to Watson to protect Patrick Thomas. She had even considered changing her last name to make that official, but then she had decided against it for multiple reasons that included Thomas gave her individuality.

Kristy's cell-phone rang. "Kristy, I am sorry to bother you. I was checking the messages and I saw a message I think you needed to hear. Your fath-Patrick, is in the hospital. The San Diego Central Hospital called because your work number is all he could give them."

"Thanks Jayden. I will call you back if I need to. Else have a great Sunday and I will see you tomorrow."

Kristy closed herself on the deck, trying to steady her hand. It wasn't that she was worried about Patrick. She was over those days. Over him. She remembered the day that marked the turning point vividly. She had been in her office working on some documents…

_"Yes, Jayden."  
"Ah, Kristy. There is a guy who claims to be your father. Not Mr. Brewer. His name is Patrick."_

_Kristy's eyes got dark with anger. The man who had not bothered to RSVP or send a congratulatory card when she had graduated with her M.B.A though she had sent him an invitation to her graduation ceremony and party was now calling on her day of success. The day after her success story was printed in newspapers across the country. She was under no illusions as to why he had called when he did. _

_"Hey, ah Kristy, it is Patrick."_

_"Hello." She had said, coolly._

_His voice was very shaky. "So, ah, congratulations."_

_"Thanks."_

_Kristy could tell her coolness and the fact that she wasn't giving him any openings was making him very nervous._

_"How is Zoey." Kristy asked, finally._

_"Oh, her… it didn't work out.."_

_"She left you didn't she? Good for her. Finally saw what a no good low life you were.." Kristy had said coolly. _

_"Kristy, I am your father!"_

_Kristy laughed. "You have done nothing to earn that title, let alone any respect. If you will excuse me I have work to do."_

_"My phone number is 989-515-5235. Give me a call, we should catch up. "_

_"I don't think I will ever use it. But this is the first time you have given me your phone number."_

_Kristy hung up and had stared stonily at her wall for five minutes. _

Kristy found herself staring similarly, her arms crossed across her chest. She recrossed her arms in nervousness. "This is ridiculous." She muttered. Two minutes later, she dialed the number for the hospital. "I am Kristy Thomas, Patrick Thomas's biological daughter."

"Your father has no insurance and will need intensive care. He crashed a car into a highway barrier."

"Racing a friend, no doubt."

Kristy didn't let the hospital tech say anything. "I will cover up to 10,000 of medical costs above what the hospital gives to a guy without insurance." Kristy read off her credit card number.

Kristy hesitated and then gave the tech her number. "Please see if the doctor would be willing to give me updates."

"Absolutely, Ms. Thomas."  
Kristy walked into the main room. "What took you so long?" Elizabeth asked.

Kristy hesitated. "Patrick got in a car accident. I am picking up his hospital tab."

"Is he all right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, the tech said he is going to require a lot of treatment."

Elizabeth nodded. Her expression showed that she felt some compassion and pity for her ex-husband.

The phone rang again. "Doctor… how is he." Kristy's face hardened. "Yes….don't worry ma'am, it is not really a surprise. I will pay all but two thousand dollars of the cost."

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"Patrick only told the tech to call me the morning he was being discharged. He has been there for a week now."  
"aka once he needed someone to foot the bill."

"Yes." Kristy said quietly.

"Kristy, are you all right." Elizabeth asked, piercing look.

"I came to terms with the fact that he was not a father I could look up to or respect a long time ago, mom." Kristy said, discovering, with a jolt that she meant it-she felt no anger or malice towards him.

"Good for you." Elizabeth said, quietly, patting her eldest daughter on the shoulder.

"On that note… I really need to get going. Kar?"

"If someone can drop me later…."

"Sammy and I can." Charlie said. "Really need to go?"

"Charlie, couldn't you have dated someone with another name so we wouldn't have the problem of the competing names." Andrew grumbled jokingly.

"Thanks, Charlie." Karen said, ignoring her brother completely.

"Yeah." Kristy said. "I need to give the information about the internship to career centers at nearby Universities. It will be an educational opportunity for students."

"Being with Kristy? Yeah but it is going to be insane amounts of work." Sam said.

"Well, it will weed out the people who are truly interested in business and those that are not. That will make businesses more interested in hiring those who finish Kristy's program and thereby make the work worth it for students." Watson said.

Kristy smiled and then waved good-bye.

Kristy was glad that Karen had decided not to come back then, it made Kristy feel much less guilty about immersing herself in her mounds of work.

As Watson had predicted, the number of applications grew and most of those applications were filled by ambitious business students who knew this was a good opportunity. Kristy had made it abundantly clear in her interviews that this was not an easy resume boosting position. She sincerely said that it would be rewarding for students who worked hard, and the worst time of their lives for slackers.

Two students, Kavita Saxena, and Roger Flumens had exceeded her expectations, which said something because of the high expectations to which she held herself and those around her.

"Jayden, will you ask Kavita and Roger to come in." Kristy said, three weeks later.

Just three minutes later, Kavita and Roger came inside. "I apologize for how long it took us to come." A slightly plump girl dressed smartly in a business suit said. "We were helping some of the other interns with excel."

"quite all right." Kristy said, comfortably.

She indicated that Kavita and Roger should sit down. "You two have done excellent work these past three weeks. Seriously, especially in comparison to-to some of your fellow interns."

Kavita and Roger smiled.

"As I said in the interview, I want to reward hard work with some real world experience. It hasn't been so long since I was in your shoes and I know how valuable and exciting that can be. There is a serious time conflict as the unprofessional people at the Advertising Association of Stamford decided to move their event to tomorrow evening from the day after. Ms. Kishi has an opening for some of her art work at the Ann Arbor Art Fair so cannot be there. I want to be here, plus I thought this might be good experience. So anyway, what I need you two to do is tomorrow afternoon, at about 1 go to Claud's house and go over the presentation she has put together. Familiarize yourself with the art work, she has business cards, etc. Then at about 3:30 you need to leave for Stanford. The Association has tables for each company and prospective clients will walk around. Potential clients will arrive around five, and the event will finish at about 8."

Kristy paused to see if either of them had questions.

"I will reimburse for gas, of course."

"Thank you so much for the opportunity!" Roger said, speaking for both of them.

"Thank you for your hard work." Kristy replied. "Jayden will have the final details for you. Also, don't come in tomorrow. You will have long enough of a day as it is, just go straight to Claud's."

Kristy decided not to add that they should take creative liberties with the presentation. She wanted to see if they had the initiative to do it on their own.

"Claud." Kristy called. "Roger and Kavita'll do it. Be ready for them."

"They know not to mess with my art right." Claudia asked, still a bit skeptical.

"Claud. They are the two best interns I have. Just tell them nicely and politely."

"Sure. By the way, MA called. She tried to get a hold of you, you must have had your phone off. The reunion needs to be moved up two weeks, Anna's orchestra is playing and Abby would like to go."

"Fine by me. TA is going ahead of schedule."

Claudia groaned. "That means you haven't slept."

"To quote a great movie, "sleep is for the weak."

"How many clients?" Claudia said, after letting out a gusty sigh. "I do have to prepare the artistic parts of their campaigns. Have you hired a marketing major yet?"

"I will have Kavita and Roger bring a detailed breakdown." Kristy said, ignoring the second half of Claudia's statement.

"Isn't that too much work to give the two."

"No." Kristy laughed. "Jayden will prepare it, Kavita and Roger will _bring_ it."

"Oh. Okay." Claudia said.

"You sound like you're busy. Get back to work. Give me a call if you want, else I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kristy hung up the phone and chuckled. An idea flitted into her head, but then she dismissed it. then she sighed. There was some use for nepotism. Kristy dialed the phone closest to Kavita and Roger, who shared a desk. "Would you mind taking Karen with you? Be frank. Her instructions will be to just help you. This will free both of you to do some actual hands on work and give her some experience….thanks, Roger."

Kristy decided not to tell Karen til tonight so that Kavita and Roger would have a chance to think it over as well.

At 5 Kristy called Karen. "Kar, wanna grab dinner before I drop you home?"

"What time are you coming home?"

"I will probably be back at 8."

"Cool." Karen said. "I'll be at your office in ten minutes."

"I am looking forward to seeing you." Kristy said.

"Jayden, I am taking off for about an hour. I'll have my phone." Kristy said.

Kristy purposely walked out of her office so she could mingle with employees. "Karl! How are the kids?"

Kristy spied Karen coming. "Well, have a nice night. I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night."

Kristy drove Karen to Qdoba nearby. "Ms. Thomas!" the owner said, shaking hands with Kristy.

"Hey, Vanessa." Kristy said, Vanessa Pike worked at Qdoba during the summer and was very close to making manager.

"Hey Misty Kristy." Vanessa said, mimicking her younger days when she wanted to be a poet.

"Misty? I guess that is better than Risky." Kristy laughed.

Kristy went to sat down as Karen and Vanessa began to chat full speed. Kristy chuckled. She loved this about Stoneybrook, the community feeling. It might be cliché, but she loved being in a town where she had known many of the people since she was a kid. Hey, she had baby-sat for most of these families and therefore knew the kids quite well. This was a reason she would resist leaving Stoneybrook with everything she had.

Karen sat at the table, flushed. "Have a nice chat with Vanessa?"

"Yup." Karen said, settling in.

It was hard for Kristy to keep her resolve not to tell Karen about going with Roger and Kavita. But she knew it was still the right thing to do.

Just before they went to bed, "Kar, I might have an assignment for you later on. But stay home for the morning."

"Okay." Karen said, curious.

Kristy called Kavita and Roger from her desk at 10 AM, hoping they could have slept in a bit since they did not have to come into work today. "Hello." Kavita answered, her voice a bit tired.

"Oops." Kristy thought. "Maybe I should have called a bit later."

"I willl call back."

"Oh, Ms. Thomas." Kristy could hear a note of panic seep into Kavita's voice. "I thought you said to get to Ms. Kishi's by 1. I am sorry if I am late."

"Oh no. I was just making sure that you wouldn't mind taking Karen still."

"Not at all." Kavita said, relieved.

"Well, I will have her meet you at Cl- Claudia's at 12:55 then." Kristy said, stopping herself from using the nickname Claud.

"Ms. Thomas, I wouldn't mind picking Karen up either. Roger is meeting me, we thought we would save gas money by carpooling."  
"If you are sure. Her cell phone number is 203-323-5555."

"If she could be ready by 12:30."  
"She will be ready and on the front doorstep." Kristy promised. "Though please call if you are running late."

"Absolutely."

"If you have any questions, feel free to give me a call. Otherwise, I will hear from you right after you leave the event."

"Absolutely. Thank you, Ms. Thomas."

"Good luck, Ms. Saxena."

Kristy called Karen. "Karen, make sure you are on your best behavior, understood?"

"Thanks."

"You are to _report _to Kavita and Roger. Buy them a snack as a thank you. Just present it as you must be getting hungry."

"Understood. Thanks Kristy." Karen's voice showed its suppressed happiness, which warmed Kristy's heart.

Kristy focused on getting her work done, she turned her focus to the conference at 12:30. "Claud, everything ready."

"Absolutely. I am featuring our advertising layouts for Krystal's jewelers as well as some templates." Claudia said, her voice airy and perky. She truly enjoyed working on her artwork.

"Sounds great."

"I just hope I you gave these interns enough time to understand my work."

"Claud, they will be with you for over 2 hours…."

"Which includes pleasantries time as well as loading the car."

"Claud." Kristy said, patiently.

"Sorry." Claudia said, petulantly.

"I will talk to you once they leave."

"Yeah, if the Ann Arbor art fair was just a few hours later I could have gone with them…"

"They will be perfectly fine."

At any other time Kristy saying that would have completely reassured Claudia, she did not trust lightly. But like Kristy, Claudia took her work seriously so she was still nervous.

Kristy's mind drifted towards her interns. She hoped that they were doing well.

As requested Karen met Kavita and Roger at 12:30 outside. "This is a nice neighborhood." Kavita remarked as Karen climbed in, dressed in a somber black suit with a blue shirt that matched her eyes.

"Yeah. I never thought Kristy would actually move out, but it is easier for her to have her own place." Karen said. "I like your suit." Karen said, gesturing to Kavita's designer suit with its red shirt.

"Thanks, I borrowed it from my sister. I thought I should represent Thomas Advertising well."

Karen smiled, yes she could see why Kristy liked Kavita.

"Thank you both for picking me up." Karen said, after chatting with Kavita for a few more minutes.

"It is no problem." Roger said, speaking for the first time. "So, what do you know about Ms. Claudia Kishi?"

"She is one of Kristy's best friends. Art is her life. So, just keep that in mind." Karen warned. "She is extremely nice, unless you challenge her art."

"Good to know. Thanks."

They reached Claudia's in record time. They knocked on the door and Claudia opened the door, she was dressed in a tie-dyed shirt that was knotted around the middle and had a black skirt on.

Kavita noted her dangling earrings which, though they appeared homemade, were the height of fashion. "You must be Kavita and Roger. Please, come in." Claudia said, welcoming the interns in.

"Hello, Karen." Claudia said, hugging the younger girl. "Kristy didn't tell me you were coming."

"Yeah, she told me last minute as well." Karen said. "How are you, Claud?"

"Doing well." Claudia said, though her eyes were on Kavita and Roger and how they handled her artwork.

"These pieces are amazing." Kavita breathed. "the Krystal Jeweler's piece highlights the exclusivity within reach."

Claudia's facial expression softened. "thank you."

Roger waited until Claudia couldn't see him, and then flashed a way to go look at Kavita.

Roger and Kavita as well as, to an extent, Karen took detailed mental notes.

Claudia helped and supervised them putting the artwork in the car. "If something should go wrong, my cell phone number is 203-K23-4455. I will have it with me even at the art fair though I may be unable to pick up immediately."

"Thank you." Kavita said, shaking hands with the elder woman.

Claudia smiled at her. "Let's see if Kristy's insanity leads to anything."

"I will do my best to ensure that it does." Kavita said, shaking her hand.

"Shoot." Roger said, as he started the car. "We are running late."

"Speed a bit." Kavita advised. "I will split the speeding ticket with you if need be."

Luckily for them, Roger was able to speed only slightly and was not pulled over. When they arrived they found that they were one of the first people to arrive. "You must be from Thomas." A lady immaculately dressed in a suit, with a red shirt and sharp black heels said.

"Yes ma'am. We are here representing Thomas Advertising."

"Interns?"

Kavita and Roger nodded

"If you survive, you will be so marketable. Just write Thomas Enterprises on any resume and companies will fall over you. If Kristy sent you here, she really likes you. So you are almost done."

Kavita smiled, she liked this frank woman. "Thank you ma'am.

"Wendy Sterling, chairwoman of the Connecticut Advertising Association."

Wendy turned to Roger. "Roger Kelley."

Wendy turned to Karen. Karen gulped. "K-Karen Brewer, I am just shadowing and learning."

Wendy smiled understandingly, "It is nice to meet you, Karen."

"Well, I will show you where to set up your stuff."

Wendy paused waiting for them to unload the car.

"Karennana, these are the Thomas Enterprises interns."

"Ah, the slaves to the Kristy Empire." But the smile on the other woman's face showed that she was mostly teasing. "Of course you are the first to arrive. So, just pick where you want to be."

"That spot is right by the door." Kavita pointed out.

"Psst. Pick the table across from the door. You see it right as you enter, but you don't look as desperate as you would if you were right inside the door."

Kavita gave Karennana a grateful look.

The evening passed quickly. Kavita had been dreading having to take Karen, the office gossip had informed everyone of why Karen was interning at TE over the summer. However, she found Karen to be pleasant and though a bit hyper, a slight exasperated sigh calmed her down.

Kavita and Roger found Kristy lounging on her front porch when they came to drop off Karen. Kavita was startled to see Kristy dressed in a crumpled shirt. "How did it go?" Kristy asked, and then before Kavita could answer she interrupted herself, "I will get the run down from Karen, I will see you all at work on Monday. Send me your thoughts by Monday night please."

"Thank you, Ms. Thomas." Kavita said, after Kristy waved her attempts to get out of the car out.

Karen hopped out and waved good-bye.

"So how was it?" Kristy said, as Karen got comfortable on the couch.

"Awesome." Karen said. "I enjoyed seeing the advertising company."

Kristy was pleased when she read the debrief which arrived later that night, rather than Monday. She immediately drafted employment contracts, two because, regretfully, Kavita and Roger were just juniors so she could only hire them part time until May.

Mary Anne called her vexed twenty minutes later. "Kristy? Where are you?"

Kristy raised an eyebrow and Mary Anne sighed. "Don't tell me that you forgot."

"Forgot?"

"Dinner. My place. The Thursday before Logan's big game aka today?"

Kristy slapped her forehead. "I will be there in twenty."

She ran downstairs, calling upstairs. "Kar, sorry but I have to go to Mary Anne's. Watson and Mom wanted you home tonight anyways.."

"Bye." Karen said.

Kristy ran all the way to Mary Anne's and arrived ten minutes after the last arrival, Stacey.

"You are late." Mary Anne said, crossly, giving Kristy the Eye which was oddly reminiscent of the look Kristy would give latecomers during their BSC days.

"Sorry." Kristy said, submissively.

"Of course she is going to be late." Stacey said, laughingly. "Claudia updated me on the progress of TA."

Kristy raised her glass. "3 months in, 10 large ticket clients, 1 non-profit's fundraising campaign, 5 smaller campaigns-"

"-headache and work for Claud." Stacey said, laughing.

"Kudos to you, Kristy." Mary Anne said, handing Kristy a plate with appetizers on it.

Kristy hugged Stacey next. She smelled something familiar on her. She shook it off and turned to greet Logan.

"How is the prep for the game coming?' Kristy asked Logan. "Boston is good this year."

"We are better." Logan said, seriously moving to talk to Kristy as Stacey and Mary Anne began putting the food on the dinner table.

"Hey. Duncan. Don't." Kristy said, grabbing MA's six year old and stopping him from grabbing a hot pepper off of her plate.

Logan laughed. "Good eye. I would have caught it when he put the pepper in someone's food."

"Baby-sitting skills are rusty." Kristy said, shaking her head.

"I need to hire someone to help me get organized." Kristy said, relaxing into Mary Anne's couch when Logan was putting the kids to sleep.

"Jayden?" Kristy shook her head. "It feels odd asking him. I mean, he signed up to be TE's CEO's exec assistant."

Mary Anne was thoughtful. "I can help you in the interim. After all, I am the one who is going to suffer. All the cold dinners while waiting for you."

"I just feel horrible for all your interns." Stacey said. "The insane amount of work you give them."

That comment also set off bells in Kristy's head but she shook it off.

"Enough about my stuff. How is Anastasia's."

"Making good money and growing. That is the most important thing. You rubbed off on me, Kristy. I am not happy unless I am thriving."

Kristy noticed, but didn't comment on the fact that Stacey attributed the ambition to her and their friendship rather than her father. Stacey and her father's relationship had soured seemingly beyond repair due to his increasing workaholic nature. Kristy hoped that they would someday reconcile. She thought that a reason Mr. McGill retreated into his work was because he felt he couldn't see Stace anyways.

Kristy looked up at Mary Anne and saw that she was thinking the same thing.

"Well, some good news. I talked to Dawn and Jeff has finally agreed, in fact suggested, that she commit him."

Kristy and Stacey sighed with relief. That would make Dawn's life easier and ease Jeff's recovery process.

"Dawn didn't say anything about it, but she is going to need a loan for his medical care."

Kristy, however, had already taken out her blackberry. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing what the best mental hospitals in the Palo Alto area are." Kristy said, as if it should be obvious.

"Bayview looks good." Kristy muttered to herself. "MA, call Dawn."

Mary Anne did. "Hey Dawn, Stace and Kristy are over. I just told them the good news…no…Dawn, I took care of that….you are not…" Mary Anne looked up and Kristy knew what was going on: the insurance company refused Dawn's request but Dawn was reticent to take help.

Kristy held her hand out for the phone. "Hey Dawn. I am so happy for you and for Jeff."

"Thanks, Kristy." Dawn said, her voice heavy. Kristy's heart went out to her. This must have been a roller coaster day.

"Hey, I never gave Jeff his graduation gift." Kristy had all of her money invested in TE at the time. "I think this is the best gift I can give him." Kristy rolled her eye as Stacey and MA mouthed WE. "In fact, I think a few of us are going to be fighting over who gets to give him this gift. Fight the insurance company but we are paying the rest. Don't argue because this is our gift to Jeff. A chance to put his life back on track."

"I am accepting for Jeff's sake."

"Good. I am going to hand the phone to MA while I make the arrangements. You, just plan on getting Jeff ready ASAP because don't give him time to change his mind. We will discuss how this miracle occurred later."

Kristy handed the phone to Mary Anne and called the hospital's psych ward. Ten minutes later she made eye contact with Mary Anne. "Dawn… I made all the arrangements at Bayview. They are expecting Jeff first thing tomorrow."

"Bayview?" Dawn gasped. "I could never repay that."

"You don't repay gifts Dawn Read Schafer. Now spend your time with Jeff." Kristy had another idea.

"No." MA said right as Kristy got off the phone. "You cannot call Prem."

"But… forgetting the fact of how you knew what I was thinking, the only reason Prem left was because of Jeff so I think he has the right to know that that is no longer a factor."

"Dawn and Prem have to work this out themselves." Stacey said. "Trust me. I know from first hand experience…"

That shamed Kristy to silence. She had been instrumental in Sam and Stacey's break-up. She had thought she was helping both her brother and her best friend by pressing him to propose but it had been more tension then their relationship could handle.

"Ah, Kristy." Stacey got up and hugged Kristy tightly. "I am not mad. I am just saying it to make a point."

"Lesson learnt." Kristy said, flashing Stacey an apology and thank you smile.

"Good." Mary Anne said, raising her glass of coke.

"Hey! Call Claud and tell her." Stacey said, taking her own cell phone out and updating Claud.

"Cacklers, the kids are finally falling asleep please be quiet." Logan yelled from the stairs.

"LWT!" Kristy yelled back, look whose talking.

Mary Anne and Stacey watched the exchange, amused. "So, Stace, Mary Anne want to meet for lunch. Mix of business and pleasure?"

"Can't. Have a date." Stacey said, regretfully

"I am up. Kids at school, Logan at practice."

"Sweet." Kristy said. "Personal assistant, please fix a place and time."

Mary Anne swatted. Kristy laughed and then yawned. "tomorrow is a working day. I am going to make a move."

Kristy had an epiphany. She called Sam. "Sam, want to come out to lunch."

"What, another lecture for the screw up Thomas?"

Kristy rolled her eyes. "No. No lecture, I swear. Just a lunch with your sister, probably Karen as well, and Mary Anne. Stacey and Claud are busy."

"Well. Thanks for the invite, but I have plans." Sam said. "Seriously. Thanks."

"You are welcome." Kristy said, slightly absentmindedly. An interesting thought was starting to come to her.

"I think Sam and Stacey are dating again." Kristy said, one month later as she, Claudia, and Mary Anne were walking to Killanies' fine dining restaurant for what had become their weekly lunches.

"What? You are crazy." Mary Anne said.

"More than crazy." Claudia seconded.

Kristy raised an eyebrow. "Evidence number one, Stacey is overly busy-"

"she is working hard on her company, Anastasia's."

"She always has time to hang out…. Except when she is dating which brings me to piece of evidence number two, she is no longer dating Brad and has not told us who she is dating now"

-maybe because its no one."

"evidence number three, Stacey and Sam have been busy at the same time and neither of them will share what they are up to." Kristy continued determinedly. "four, I have recognized scents on Stacey, in Stacey's apartment." Stacey had chosen to buy apartments, one in Manhattan and one in Stoneybrook, though it was more apt to describe both as penthouses.

"Delusional." Claudia said, stopping a moment to smooth her trendy long skirt.

However, they dropped it as they went for lunch, instead concentrating on updating each other on their personal and professional lives.

Kristy focused again on her work to the point where the only times Mary Anne, Stace, and Claudia saw her. Karen also rarely saw her except for work. It was one of the rare sightings of Karen working at the internship desk that made Kristy think. Karen was going back to school in four weeks. She had worked extremely hard this summer and Kristy felt that she had learned her lesson. She closed her door. "Jayden, I am taking a ten minute break. Please no interruptions unless urgent."

"Yes, Kristy." Jayden had finally listened to Kristy about not calling her Ms. Thomas.

"Watson, I have Lisa on this conference call as well."

"Hello." Lisa and Watson exchanged. Watson and his ex-wife had a cordial relationship that had gotten even more friendly as they had gotten distance from the bitterness that the divorce had caused. Lisa was truly happy with Seth and, Kristy hoped and believed, Watson was happy with her mom.

"I think perhaps Karen should be given a break and the last month off. She has learned her lesson. She is more driven and ambitious. I would present it to her as her bonus for her hard work."

"Well, I trust you." Lisa said. "I certainly would not object to seeing her more."

"You were placed in charge." Watson concurred. "I know you well enough to know that you have a take-no-prisoner's attitude towards work. But, I am slightly concerned that the time off could cause her to regain the tendencies that forced us to this juncture."

"I am not. I already have her signed up to do some data entry work and some work for the school year." Kristy said, confident. "One of the especially nice things is that she realized for herself why we felt compelled to take this step."

"Deliver the news, and tell her that her mom, Seth, Elizabeth, and I are waiting to see her."

"Will do." Kristy said.

"Jayden, Karen has finished the requirements for her internship. Could you please send her into my office?"

Kristy, however, began working on some invoices so Karen had to wait. She was, slightly nervously, shifting her weight between her feet wondering what she had done wrong.

Karen's anxiety was heightened due to the suspense as Jayden called, that Mary Anne was on the phone. "Hey MA, no that plan sounds excellent, though are you sure you don't just want to do the reunion at someone's house. No that is a good point, this way no one is hosting, but it just seems like a bit of a waste of money… "Kristy laughed…" no, I am up….I have Kar in my office so I will call you back… yeah… no I actually will call you back this time… is it my fault that I have thirty things going on at once… now that is not fair…seriously, I gotta call you back. "

"Karen, I talked to Watson and your mom. They agree with me. The requirements of your internship have been fulfilled. Take the rest of the month off before school starts. Your parents are really excited to see you."

Karen smiled excitedly. "Not that I didn't have fun-"

Kristy laughed. "Finish out the day and then Run free, little one. Run free."

Karen smiled. "Now, don't plan on going out tonight." Kristy cautioned. "I expect you to be packed. I think Lisa and Seth want to take you on a vacation. So I expect you to be ready when she picks you up tomorrow evening/"

Karen sighed, obviously slightly deflate. "You know me too well."

Kristy raised an eyebrow. "You can go out the rest of the summer." She pointed out.

"I know." Karen said.

Kristy forgot about her conversation with Karen just a few minutes after it happened. She needed to work on her advertising pitch to the New York Ballet. A NYC account would take TA places.

"Claud. Can you come over." Kristy asked, when she looked the pieces that Claudia had already put together.

Claudia sighed but said, "I will be over in fifteen."

"Thanks." Kristy went back to work.

"Workaholic. Workaholic." Claudia chanted when she came inside, Jayden knew to let her straight in.

"Two businesses." Kristy said, by way of explanation.

"Well, the reunion is in one month." Claudia said. "That will be a break."

"Oh yeah. I talked to MA, full retreat. She booked the four seasons in Stamford for two days."

"Just two days?"

Kristy laughed, "then we move to my house. I will not be able to take more time off."

"Which means I won't be able to." Claudia groaned.

"Chill." Kristy said. "Let's work."

Kristy worked through the next night. Not having Karen to care for made it easier as well. She had felt guilty about leaving Karen alone at night and therefore had made sure to be home by a somewhat reasonable hour.

Mary Anne stopped cold as they walked to their usual table. "Claud, tell me I am seeing things."

Claudia turned to where Mary Anne was looking and froze as well.

Kristy, on the other hand, smirked. "Told ya."

She confidently walked to the inhabitants of the table Mary Anne was staring at. "So." She said, from behind Sam, causing Stacey and Sam to jump a mile.

"Uh… Kristy, hey." Stacey said. "We were just… just."

"dating?" Kristy supplied.

Sam sighed, when Stacey looked uncomfortable. "Don't blame Stace, the secrecy was my idea. I didn't want to drag Stacey's name into my mess."

Kristy's eyes pierced Sam. "Can I speak with my brother for a few minutes. Alone?" Kristy asked.

Stacey got up, grabbing her other friends.


	3. Stacey and ?

AN-you must have thought I had abandoned this story. No you aren't that lucky. I just kept losing what I wrote.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Babysitters club or any thing associated. Those are the property of Ann M. Martin and Scholastic.

"What are you doing?" Kristy asked Sam bluntly, the moment the girls were out of earshot.

"What I should have done six years ago." Sam said, looking his sister in the eye.

"Are you just trying to go back to before all of this happened. Because it did and it is not fair to Stacey if you are just using her to erase your past." Kristy said, she wasn't known as blunt for nothing.

Sam rolled his eyes, but held his temper. He knew he deserved some of this. And his sister, though blunt, was just saying what she was thinking because she loved both of them… "Stacey and I already talked about this. It is a fresh start for both of us, but we are using what happened as a foundation."

"Sounds too good to be true." Kristy said, under her breath. "Okay. "She said, aloud, "fair enough."

She smiled and punched his arm. "So this is why you have been so happy for the last few months, huh."

Sam nodded. "We wanted to keep it quiet until we worked out our own issues. But I think we are close enough that this is good." He quirked his lips. "You know that neither Stacey nor I are good at big reveals."

Kristy nodded, relaxing a bit. She loved her brother and Stacey, and she thought her brother at least had been happiest when he was with Stacey. She complimented and challenged him. At the same time, they weren't teenagers anymore and she hoped that her brother and Stacey weren't just trying to return to an easier time of their lives through this relationship. Both of them had had a rocky few years.

She sighed, there was nothing she could do yet except wait and see…. And challenge both of them.

Kristy sidled up to where Mary Anne and Claudia were interrogating Stacey. "So Samuel Bradley Thomas…"

Stacey nodded, blushing. Sam, wisely, stayed to the side to allow the friends to chat.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you, but we aren't thirteen anymore... I had to put trying out a relationship with Sam again first."

"Then you felt guilty so you told us you and Brad broke up." Mary Anne said, with her 'mom' voice.

Stacey chuckled.

"Okay." Claudia said, a few minutes later. "Let's go back to our lunch. Stace, we won't spy."

Kristy opened her mouth to protest but, Claudia and Mary Anne dragged her away.

"Kristy, we really aren't 16. The only reason our friendship has even survived this long as we have grown up is that we have evolved. Let. Stacey. Have. Her. Space." Mary Anne said.

"Definitely more assertive." Kristy mused, giving into Mary Anne.

Kristy, Mary Anne, and Claudia continued their lunch with only a few looks at Stacey and Sam though they spent most of their lunch gossiping about it.

"Stacey is good for Sam." Kristy remarked. "Though I haven't known why I have seen a real change in him the last two months.

"And Sam is good for Stacey." Claudia said, slightly unexpectedly. "We all know she needs more fun in her life as well as stability outside of work."

Kristy and Mary Anne knew that Claud was talking about a person to rely on and shared They were all there for her, but it wasn't the same as a parent or boyfriend. Maureen McGill had died in a freak accident just after Stacey had finished her first year of school and Stacey's father had been basically MIA since he got a job in San Francisco. Since Maureen's death which had unluckily happened in the same year she and Sam had had their big break up.

They moved on from the moment. "How is Duncan?" Kristy asked Mary Anne deliberately changing the topic.

"All right." Kristy said, fifteen minutes later. "I gotta go back to work. See ya ladies next week."

"Bye KT!" they all yelled.

Kristy ran back to the office her mind once again on her work. Without Karen to care for, she could really spend some time on making sure that Thomas Advertising was ready for its debut. It had Kristy's name on it and as such it needed to be perfect. At the same time, TE was having some issues that Kristy wanted to make sure she addressed.

"You didn't go home at all, did you?" Jayden asked, slightly dryly as he came in the next morning."

"Too much to do." Kristy said, wiping sleep away from her eyes. "I have four meeting scheduled for this morning. 3 for TE and 1 for TA. I am taking the interns out to lunch. What is the RSVP count for that, by the way?"

"Five out of ten. Not bad considering we had three interns who are studying out of state.

Kristy nodded. "And the reservations are all set?"

"Yes. The corporate card is on file and the wait staff has been told you have to be in and out in an hour."

Kristy smiled. "Thanks, Jayden."

Jayden sighed with affection as his boss went back to work.

Kristy enjoyed going to lunch with her former interns. They were strong and motivated people. She liked to think some of that was because of her internship program.

She almost got behind schedule, staying for an hour and a half rather than an hour. She smiled to herself as she walked to her office. She wanted to be sure to poach at least three of those students.

"Sure ma, I will be at dinner tomorrow night." Kristy said, sleepily, two days later.

"Gotta go." Kristy said, spying the CEO of TE's chief supplier in the hallway, five minutes early for their appointment.

Kristy summarily forgot about the dinner invite as she got embroiled in the TE supply chain issue.

The next day, Jayden passed Kristy a message as she ran between meetings. "Be at dinner. Bringing Stacey. Need moral support. Sam."

Kristy chuckled and balled up the note and tossed it as she went into her 2 PM meeting. She should have known that her brother would feel the need to announce his relationship to the world.

She came back from that meeting satisfied with the result and buried herself in paperwork. The next thing she knew…

"Kristin Amanda Thomas!" A shrill voice came over her voice mail. "I know you are there. pick up!"

Kristy groaned, lifting her head. she looked at her watch and winced. She picked up the phone fast. She must have fallen asleep while looking over some term sheets and financing charts.

"Sorry mom." Kristy said, her tone heavy.

Elizabeth Brewer's voice immediately calmed down when she heard the exhaustion in her eldest daughter's voice. "Sweetie, come home. Get some rest."

"Yeah." Kristy said.

"Sam is going to kill me." She thought. She could just hope they hadn't done the big reveal without him otherwise she would never live it down.

Kristy drove fast down the very familiar streets until she found her warm and inviting home on McLelland Street. She got out of the car and raced inside. Her mother hugged her. "You are working way too hard."

Kristy smiled. "Love it though." Kristy said.

Her mother sighed, but relented. "Come and eat now though."

Kristy ignored the daggers her brother shot at her as she sat down, and took the food her mother gave her.

After dinner everyone looked at Sam, telling Kristy he had warned everyone he had an announcement. "First of all, I wanted to thank you all for standing by me and helping me through the last few years. It has been rocky. But I hope you all will agree that I have been doing better. I have a job I have held. A path I am on. And the person that is helping me with that is my girlfriend of a month."

Kristy watched as everyone tensed. She knew they thought getting in another relationship was dangerous for Sam. She was worried about that herself.

Sam put a smile on his face and said. "I am dating Stacey… Stacey McGill."

Kristy watched as her mother sat down. "I… I am happy for you.' She said, not entirely sincerely.

"All right. Umm… I gotta get up early tomorrow." Sam said, obviously deciding to make an escape.

Everyone got up to bid Sam farewell. "Sam… you and Stacey come for dinner sometime early next week."

Sam knew that was his mother affirming him and what he said. He smiled. "I will ask her when she is free. Thanks, mom."

Charlie caught Kristy's eyes, worried.

Kristy sighed. She knew from the fact that Charlie didn't race after Sam, with Sammy following him to catch him, that Sam had talk to him first.

Kristy sidled up to Charlie. "So, you knew?" He asked.

"Found out by accident a few days ago. You?"

"I have known for a few weeks." Charlie admitted. "I was really worried at first. But I do think that this is good. Stace is good for him." He sighed and turned away from his sister. "I am just worried about a break up. You know as well as I do that Stacey and Sam burn hot and heavy. Have a passion for each other and then fight like crazy. Sam will spiral again if they break up."

"Not to mention Stacey. I don't think it is a coincidence that she hasn't had a serious boyfriend since Sam." Kristy said, frankly walking to the other side so Charlie was facing her again. "So, this is this is either really good for both of them or is going to lead to loads of heartache."

Charlie smirked. "So sayeth the blunt lady."

"So sayeth the blunt lady." Kristy agreed. "the blunt lady who knows both parties."

Charlie looked back and said, "I am going to go and see Ma. I think she is freaking out."

Kristy put her hand on Charlie's shoulder. "You and I both know I will be able to calm her down better than you can. Plus you should get back to Sammy."

Charlie smiled at his sister who watched him leave, putting his arm around fiancé Sammy. Kristy liked Sammy partially because of this. She was calm, devoted to Charlie, and never demanded that he spend less time with his family even though as a 2nd year resident he didn't have much time to begin with.

Kristy watched her brother talk briefly with Watson before leaving. She shook her head and then walked forward. She knew precisely where her mother would go… she walked to the patio where her mother sat, staring at the Garden. "Ma. This is a good thing. Not a bad thing."

"Kristy… you should sleep."

Kristy gave her mother a look. "Ma…"

"Your brother is emotionally fragile and you know it. I am just scared that he is going back to a glory past and when the two of them realize it… most likely Stacey realizes it as Sam will be happy enough to live in this glory past… And that will break him."

Kristy paused, silent as she considered what her mother said. "We just have to trust them." She said, feeling proud of herself, at the same time the words burning in her mouth. "And be there to catch them both. Because I love Stacey too and Sam could hurt her just as bad."

Kristy remembered her last few attempts at intervening.. she had even tried to but in on Stacey's choice of a prom dress when the relationship was unraveling. It was going to kill her but she was going to prove that she had learned from that experience by staying out of it and just being a shoulder she would be more helpful than if she tried to interfere.

Elizabeth smiled at her daughter. "Kristy is growing up, huh?"

"Kristy has learned from her mistakes." Kristy said, smiling.

Watson came over just then, and Kristy got up. Watson could take it from here. He looked calm which meant that he had worked all this out himself.

"See you soon, okay?" Elizabeth asked. "Rest up."

Kristy smiled, laughing slightly, knowing she wouldn't ease up for at least a few years or until she was forced to do so.

When Kristy looked back at h er mom, though, she saw that Elizabeth was smiling proudly and winked at Kristy.

Kristy got caught up with her list and started walking out when she heard a small, "Hey."

"Hey, Andrew." Kristy paused.

"Never a dull moment in this family huh?"

"Never." Kristy wisecracked.

Kristy sized up her youngest brother fast. "what's up youngest Brewer?"

Andrew pulled out his report card with a grin. Kristy laughed and high-fived him.

"Thought you should be the first one to see this. I am gonna give Dad and Elizabeth a heart attack."

"Always knew you could do it."

Kristy paused for half a beat but then decided to live up to her name. "I always knew you could do it. Go the Charlie route, not David Michael. Somehow David Michael can always not study but pull out good grades at the last minute…."

"And I can't. I know." Andrew said, his expression warning Kristy not to push it.

Kristy gave her brother a smile, whatever everyone said she had learned over the years…. "So, how was the vacation with Lisa and Seth?"

"Wonderful." Andrew said, his expression clearing again.

"Good." Kristy said, reaching up and ruffling Andrew's hair. "Have fun tomorrow. Don't let Watson talk you into one of his projects."

Andrew laughed and waved good-bye as Kristy walked out to her car.

Kristy ran down her mental list fast as she kept walking out the door, raising her hand in a final farewell.

The next day Stacey called her in the afternoon. "Hey. Do you want to grab a coffee?"

"Sure." Kristy said, knowing it wasn't going to be a pure coffee. Kristy ran through her PDA. "Perfect. Now works best, I have a four PM meeting."

"I can meet you at the Starbucks by your place." Kristy raised an eyebrow. Stacey had to have predicted her response or just been so nervous she decided to come down just in case.

"See ya in fifteen." Kristy said, her tone slightly dry, grabbing her purse from under her desk.

"Jayden, I am stepping out for an hour." She called as she walked by his desk.

"Yes, ma'am."

Kristy went outside to the Starbucks and saw the blonde looking out, a trendy scarf around her neck. Kristy also recognized the dress she was wearing as one of her own productions.

"Hey." Stacey said, softly, pushing a Caramel Machiato Kristy's way.

"Thanks." Kristy said.

"So." Kristy prompted a minute later when Stacey didn't say anything.

"How did the family react?"

"Before we get to that, Stace, have you thought this through? I remember what the last break up with Sam did to YOU. And you have to admit, you are not at the most emotionally stable right now. For crying out loud, you still haven't sold your mother's house or car! Especially the car…"

Kristy winced when Stacey recoiled as if slapped. She toned down her language. "Stace, you know what I mean… you had an even bigger support system last time and it took you ages to get over him the last time. are you going to be okay?"

"Yes." Stacey said. "But I will need me friends."

Kristy rolled her eyes. 'Stace, you know we are all here."

She raised her hand, forestalling Stacey's next comment, "You know I love you. That is the reason I am here asking you not Sam. I am worried about YOU as well as Sam."

Stacey smiled, though Kristy saw she was still struck by Kristy's comment about her mom.

Kristy figured she had done enough damage in this conversation. "Ma loves you, you know. She says you could be good for Sam."

"I know your mother loves me… she has known me since I was 13! Does she love me for Sam?"

Kristy was silent. "She thinks you could be good for Sam. But she is worried about a break up."

Stacey let out a breath. "Aren't we all."

Stacey's phone rang then. "Thanks, Kristy. I am gonna go back to work."

"See ya soon." Kristy said.

Kristy picked up her phone and called Mary Anne right as Stacey was out of earshot. "What are we going to do?" She ended with.

"Wait and see." Mary Anne said, after patiently waiting for Kristy to finish.

Kristy sighed.

"It is going to be fine." Mary Anne repeated. "Kristy, don't borrow problems. You have enough on your plate. We have some space. There is nothing we can do for Stacey and Sam except be there for them. You concentrate on your babies. I am going to concentrate on getting my babies and husband. And we are going to be there to pick up the pieces."

Kristy heard a note in Mary Anne's voice. "You talked to Claud?"

'Oh yeah. For the last two days now."

Kristy snickered. Mary Anne really got it from all sides. They all called her to vent and complain about everything going on. "Funny, Kristy." Mary Anne said, figuring out why Kristy was snickering. "What would you guys do without me?"

"Die."

"All right, Kristy. I need to go." Mary Anne said, obviously distracted. "I see Duncan's carpool."

"Bye. Tell Duncan I said to give you a hard time."

"I can't wait until you have kids." Mary Anne said, witheringly. "This way I can be the cool Aunt."

"Well, that is a long way away. My kids are my companies." Kristy said, satisfied.


End file.
